


Elizabeth's Friends

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Elizabeth plans a birthday party for a friend of hers. Yes, she is like Elizabeth who is born with money. Elizabeth invites her friends, Carolyn and Sarah to come to the party. How would the girls get along with Elizabeth's other friends?





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Sexton was out with her girlfriends, Carolyn Wilkins and Sarah Webber. They were together most of today.

“Girls, there is something I would like to share with you,” Elizabeth said.

She was the first to speak up in three minutes. Her friends looked at Elizabeth.

“What?” Carolyn asked.

“I have some friends here in town that I want you to meet.”

“What are their names?” Sarah asked.

“Sarah Taylor, Lauren Wilson, Nicole Blasesse, Joshua Amos, and Michael Reyes.”

“That’s quite a list, Elizabeth,” Carolyn said.

“Yes, it is.”

“Are they the type of people who are born with money as well?” Sarah asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

“They are.”

“Wow,” Carolyn said.

“Are they in your neighborhood too?”

Elizabeth nodded a second time.

Her friends were surprised on the number of friends Elizabeth had when she’s not with Sarah and Carolyn.

“I think you’ll like Sarah, Lauren, and Nicole. They’re the ones I hang out with the most.”

“What Joshua and Michael?” Sarah asked.

“I’ve never shared this with you girls before, but Michael is my boyfriend.”

“How long has that been going on?”

“Carolyn, it’s only been about five months, I’d guess.”

“You guess? You should know, not guess,” Sarah replied.

“How come you never told us this before, Elizabeth?”

Carolyn and Sarah sounded surprised, Elizabeth noticed.

“How old are they?”

“Girls, they are our age, but Michael and Nicole are the closest to me.”

Carolyn and Sarah looked at each other. They weren’t so sure if either girl wanted to believe that Elizabeth was dating and never said a word until today.

“Michael’s a nice guy. I think you’ll like him.”

“What does he do for a living?”

That was Sarah’s questions. They’re full of questions about her friends. Elizabeth would to have a lot of questions about their friends that they haven’t told her yet.

Carolyn and Sarah haven’t said a word for a few moments and then Carolyn said, “I think it’s time for me to go home and get dinner started.”

Elizabeth saw that her friends wouldn’t be interested in hearing about these new people she mentioned anymore today. Maybe another time they would talk about them.

No, Elizabeth didn’t tell her friends much about Carolyn and Sarah either. At least it makes them even.

So the three girls stayed together for a while longer, and then they separated. Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Sarah spent their day at the mall shopping for clothes.

Since Elizabeth’s birthday isn’t until the twentieth of May, she decided to wait and see what she wanted to do. There was plenty of time for that. She’s always loved shopping, to tell the truth.

Elizabeth’s friend, Nicole had a birthday coming up in two weeks from now. This is why Elizabeth was hanging out at the mall with Carolyn and Sarah. They decided to pick the items together and see what they liked.

Elizabeth didn’t drive herself over to the mall and meet her friends. Her driver came to take her. That’s right, she lives in a mansion. Her brother, John doesn’t live in Texas like she and her friends do. John also lives in a mansion, but it’s way out in Las Vegas. He doesn’t like Texas much like his sister does.

Thinking of John, Elizabeth wanted to think that today was a good day to call him. They talk a few times a week, so both brother and sister are very close.

Before they separated, Sarah asked, “What are you going to do the rest of today, Elizabeth?”

“I was thinking of calling John. You remember him, right?”

“Kind of,” Carolyn said.

Sarah had to agree with Carolyn. They’d met him about once or twice, so this could be the reason why they don’t remember John.

“When was the last time you talked to your brother?” Carolyn asked.

“Yesterday evening.”

“How often do you and John talk?” Sarah asked.

“A few times a week. We mostly talk on Wednesdays, Fridays and the weekend.”

“Quite a lot to talk about, I guess.”

“That’s right, Carolyn. If you had any brothers or sisters, wouldn’t you talk with them a lot too?”

“I’ve never told you this before, Liz, but I did have two brothers, but they were twins.”

“What happened to them? You never told me this before either. Do you know, Sarah?”

Sarah said, “Of course I do. This happened before we met you.”

“I see.”

Elizabeth pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and then turned it into a ponytail. She had a barrette as well. Actually, make that three. The colors she’d chosen for the barrettes today were orange, yellow and light green. Yellow was Elizabeth’s favorite color, by the way.

“Do you want either Carolyn or I to drop your off at home?”

“Thanks for the offer, Sarah, but I am good for today. My driver is coming for me in a few minutes. I already called him and said I was ready to go home.”

“Oh, I forgot you had a limo,” Sarah said.

“Maybe you girls will get to ride in mine someday.”

“When will that be?” Carolyn asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and shrugged.

“I don’t know. He’s a good driver too.”

“Which is a good thing,” Sarah said.

Carolyn agreed.

Both of her friends also were good drivers, but they’ve seen limos before and never once ridden in one. This is another reason why these girls are jealous of Elizabeth.

“What is the color? Black or white?”

“It’s light brown with white,” Elizabeth answered.

“Very nice. Sarah, let’s hang out a little bit longer so we can see Liz’s limo.”

“Good idea. And then we can leave too.”

Since Elizabeth has known her friends for a couple of years, not once have Carolyn or Sarah been in her mansion before. Maybe when Nicole’s birthday party comes around, and then she could invite them to check it out.

“Girls, I have an invitation for you two, but am waiting for the right time to tell you.”

“What’s the invite?” Sarah asked.

“You’ll see,” Elizabeth answered.

“Why can’t you give Sarah and I a hint?”

“I don’t want to do that. I want it to be a surprise.”

“A surprise?” both of her friends said in unison.

“Exactly.”

“Do your other friends known about the invitation?” Sarah asked.

“Of course. A friend’s birthday is coming up, so I was one of the first people to get it.”

“Is that why we went shopping today?” asked Carolyn.

“Yes. You girls saw me use over two thousand dollars today.”

“We wish we were born with money once in awhile too,” Sarah told Elizabeth.

“I’m sure you often pictured it. We have about ten or fifteen television sets in my mansion.”

Carolyn whistled. That’s giving her an idea on this born with money thing.

“We’d love to see your place.”

Elizabeth has heard her friends say this a thousand times, so she hasn’t said when the perfect time would be for them to see.

“Would John be out here too?”

“No. He has his own friends and all that. We share a few friends, though. He’s heard about you girls.”

“How often do you talk about us with him?” Sarah asked.

Elizabeth didn’t want to answer that question.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Carolyn asked.

“You don’t need to know everything.”

Then the three girls saw a limo heading their way. Elizabeth waved to the limo.

Carolyn and Sarah saw for themselves that Elizabeth was really telling the truth about what color her limo was. Elizabeth only lied to them once, and ever since then, they wanted to believe Elizabeth until they saw.

Carolyn and Sarah watched as their friend got into the back of the limo as a young man in his late twenties with light black hair held the door open.

Elizabeth waved to Carolyn and Sarah as her driver disappeared. They waved back.

“Elizabeth’s lucky to have this sort of life,” Sarah said.

Carolyn nodded.

“I agree. I wish I knew about this when we first met Elizabeth.”

“Me too. It sometimes makes me wish I was related to Liz and see this mansion life she’s had since she was born.”

Now Carolyn and Sarah thought now was the right time for them to separate since Liz was already gone.

“I’m sure Liz probably still remembers the first time we met her, wouldn’t you think?” Carolyn asked as they headed out to her light tan car. To tell the truth, her car is a Subrau. 

Sarah didn’t have that kind of car that Carolyn has. She likes driving Jeeps best. She likes driving with the windows open and all that since she’s an outdoor type of person. Of course she paid very close attention on how much money Elizabeth spent today. So did Carolyn. Who would want that kind of money to spend all at once? They were comfortable with their own money.

Yes, Liz has a job too. She likes to get out of the house and do all sorts of things. She works as a groomer. She loves animals, especially dogs. Cats are okay, but she doesn’t have pets in her mansion. The pets would probably get lost in a place like this because of all the rooms that are in there.

Both Carolyn and Sarah drove away at the same time. They were trying to guess what this invitation that Liz was telling about earlier, but came up with nothing. Now it was time to go home and do something to keep them both busy. At least Liz probably found something to do now since she was being driven back to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

When the driver pulled into the driveway, Elizabeth saw that her door was being opened for her from him.

“Here you go, Ms. Elizabeth.”

“Thank you. You’re such a gentleman.”

Then he closed the door behind her gently. The limo looked like it was starting to get too old. He would talk about this with someone who knew about cars since Elizabeth doesn’t know anything.

When she walked in, Elizabeth found her maid standing by the couch.

“Hello, Ms. Elizabeth,” she greeted her.

“Hi, Kristin.”

That was the maid’s name – Kristin.

“Did I miss anything when I was out with my friends?”

“No, dear. Only your boyfriend was looking for you.”

Kristin has trouble learning names once in a while, and Michael was one of the names she does forget even after a few conversations. We’re all different, she thought to herself.

“You’ll get to meet my friends at Nicole’s party, Kristin. I think you’ll like them.”

“Ms. Elizabeth, we would like to meet these friends of yours who would be coming. We’d like to see if we improve of them.”

“You will, Kristin. They’re very nice girls too. You should improve of them.”

Elizabeth doesn’t like this idea of her people in this mansion disapprove of her friends they don’t like or want her to hang out with. It’s happened before, and she doesn’t want these people like Kristin to end the friendship with Carolyn and Sarah.

“I hope they are who they are, Ms. Elizabeth. If you don’t mind me asking this, are these girls born with money too?”

Elizabeth shook her and head and answered, “No. Sorry.”

“Ms. Elizabeth, you should know better by now that the people we meet have to be in this community who are rich.”

Elizabeth nodded, but didn’t want to start an argument, and it was going to be one if they kept talking about them. A minute or do later, she did speak.

“You can’t tell me who my friends are and aren’t, Kristin. I treat everybody respectfully.”

“I know, Ms. Elizabeth, but you know the rules. If we don’t approve of them, you can’t see or talk with them anymore.”

Elizabeth didn’t say anything. Of course John has met them but accepted Carolyn and Sarah for who they were, and that was one of the things Elizabeth loved about him.

‘Wait until John hears about this,’ Elizabeth told herself.

She knew for sure that John wouldn’t be happy about it. People in Vegas do this to him as well, so he can relate. When he had his New Year’s party, his people accepted the McCareys for who they were since Jay Wonder was performing with his band and cousins who also had the musical gift. That was a fun time, Elizabeth said to herself. She wanted to meet the McCareys again sometime in the future, but she was afraid the people in her mansion would judge them for who they are.

“Kristin, these friends are coming to the party, and I just told them that I was inviting them. You can meet them then.”

“Sorry, Ms. Elizabeth. That won’t work for us. We would like to meet these girls of yours before the party for Nicole happens.”

Elizabeth saw that the maid had made a very good point. She excused herself and then went to her bedroom. She was working on it because she wanted to remodel it a bit, and new furniture counts.

When she got to her bedroom, Elizabeth pulled out her phone from the purse she carried with her and called him.

“Hello?”

“Hi, John. It’s me.”

“Hi, Liz. How are you? You don’t sound very happy.”

“That’s because I am not, John. I do need something to talk with you about.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just talked with my maid, Kristin. Do you remember her?”

“I think so. What about her?”

“Well, I told her about inviting Carolyn and Sarah to Nicole’s birthday party. I hope they’ll be approved from them.”

“You mean Nicole and the others or just the maid?”

“Both.”

“You know this has happened to me too. I guess everybody wants to see that they’re real people.”

“I understand that, John. Are you in contact with Jay Wonder? I remember meeting him at your New Year’s party at the beginning of the year.”

“Not really. I think this might just be a one – time thing.”

“I bet. You never know if it would happen again.”

He saw his sister had a very good point and agreed with her.

“What will you be doing if they don’t approve of your girlfriends?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even remember what I did the last time they didn’t approve of my friends who aren’t part of this community.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Lizzy. Even if they don’t approve like I did, then it doesn’t mean you can’t see them anymore. They’re your friends and you deserve to see them.”

Now it was Elizabeth’s turn to agree. He had another good point.

“I hope you’re right, John.”

“Of course I am. You know that. Remember Mom and Dad were like that too when we had friends that aren’t part of this community?”

“Yes, I do. Now the staff is doing it since Mom and Dad are in a nursing home.”

“I am thinking about coming to Texas to visit them sometime in the next few months from now.”

“I’m sure they would love that, John. I don’t bother on telling Mom and Dad about Carolyn and Sarah since they’re not part of our community. They’d probably tell me to stop seeing them.”

“Exactly. They don’t need to know. Last time I talked with them was when I had that New Year’s party. They seemed to accept the McCareys because they’re real people and famous.”

“Right. I know they didn’t get to meet them back then, but I am happy they approved. They don’t like the same kind of music you and I do. That’s probably why they allowed a rock band to your party. I hope they don’t judge Sarah and Carolyn if they ever hear about it from one of the staff members of mine.”

“I can’t stay very much longer, Lizzy, but I have an appointment that’s coming up in a couple of hours.”

Elizabeth didn’t bother asking that question, so she kept quiet.

“I understand. We can chat a bit longer.”

“Of course we can.”

So they did just that and twenty minutes later, the conversation ended.

Elizabeth still was worried about what would happen to Carolyn and Sarah if the staff didn’t approve of them like John did.

John can be easy to talk with when the staff isn’t, like right now. At least John is a good listener, and that’s what she appreciated from her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

So Elizabeth hung out with her friends the next day. She was hanging out with Nicole, Joshua, Michael, and, last, but not least, Sarah. They were around Elizabeth so they could hear about Carolyn and Sarah.

“You’re saying there’s another Sarah?” asked Sarah.

“Yes, and she spells it the same way you do,” Elizabeth answered.

“That’s pretty cool,” Michael said.

“It is indeed.”

“What did they say when you told them about us?” Nicole asked.

“They thought it was pretty cool, but can be jealous sometimes because of all the money I have that we were born with,” Elizabeth answered.

“That’s understandable. I’m sure John hangs out with people who aren’t born with money,” Michael said.

“He said they do the same thing like we do here – people have to meet them before they accept. I hope they don’t reject Carolyn and Sarah. They need friends too,” she told her friends.

Everyone else agreed that Liz was right.

“Did they figure this out when you first met them?” Joshua asked.

“No. That came recently. I didn’t bother saying anything right away since it wasn’t important to tell them. I hope you guys accept them too.”

“Have you talked with John lately?”

“Yes, Nicole, I did. Just yesterday. We had a nice chat. He has met Sarah and Carolyn and accepted them for who they are.”

“That’s a good thing.”

“Of course it is, Joshua. I think you guys will like this. What do you want to do for your birthday, Nicole?”

“I haven’t given it much thought. I’ll just let you guys come up with gifts and go from there.”

Elizabeth has known these friends for most of her life, but Michael and Joshua came in later, so it was mostly Sarah and Nicole she hung out with.

“Did you give your friends our last names too?”

“Yes, Sarah, I did. I thought they would want to know.”

“It probably doesn’t make any difference to them one way or the other.”

Liz and her friends agreed with Michael.

Nicole looked at the clock on her phone.

“What time is it, Nicole?”

“It is almost three,” was her answer.

“Just curious,” Joshua said.

“That’s okay.”

Elizabeth and her friends were busy having fun that they never thought about the time.

“When do you want us to meet them?”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to see what they say. I haven’t talked with them at all today. I’m sure the three of us will come up with something.”

Sarah recently had her ears pierced for the first time, so Elizabeth and the others saw there was a change in her.

“Are those earrings you’re finally wearing?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes. I got them done this morning. Pretty cute earrings, huh?”

Elizabeth and Nicole agreed. They were a pair Liz had never seen before. She’s never had ears pierced, but wouldn’t plan on doing so in the future.

“Do you want us to meet your friends before they show up at the party or what?”

That was Nicole who asked the question.

“Either way works. I’ll see what they have to say.”

“Sounds good,” Michael said as everyone agreed.

Now Elizabeth wasn’t so sure what to talk about next. She’d spent most of today talking, so there wasn’t anything else to say.

Elizabeth saw her light black and white limo waiting for her five minutes later.

“I guess I’d better go. I’ll see you guys later.”

“All right, Lizzy. Have a good – night.”

“You guys do the same thing. Do you want a ride home with me or are you doing anything else?”

“We’ll come with you,” Joshua answered.

“Okay. Hop in then,” she said as the driver opened the doors.

“They’re coming with me,” she told her driver.

“That’s all right. I don’t mind dropping them off at home,” he said.

“Thank you, Christopher. We appreciate it,” Nicole told him.

“You’re welcome, Miss Nicole. I hope you’re looking forward to your special day.”

“I am. I don’t know what I’ll be doing,” Nicole told him.

“You’ll figure something out.”

Elizabeth and her friends didn’t say much on the way to Sarah’s mansion. Sarah was the first to get out of the limo, then Michael, Joshua, and Nicole.

When she arrived to the door, Liz let herself in without anyone in the living room to greet her as they always did.

Some of them were nowhere to be seen. She was told that her butler was out grocery shopping with the housekeeper.

So she helped herself to one of the nearest bathrooms and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t see anything wrong with her, but she decided to brush her hair and probably add something in her hair.

She wanted to look nice, even though there really wasn’t anything to do anything special. That’s just how she and John were raised. She hadn’t heard from her folks in a while, so she thought she’d talk with them and see what’s new. They live in Colorado, so she doesn’t see them very often. Her father, Logan, had a haircut place that he recently got hired for. Yes, he’s made friends with those people who aren’t born with money, and they accept him for who he is. He’s pretty respectful, and John and Liz loved that about their father.

Her mother, Paula, was involved with a few book clubs, and they treat her the same way even though they aren’t born with money. Elizabeth doesn’t want to rush in the relationship with Michael. They’d been together for about three or four years now, and doesn’t want rush to get married if he ever makes that point. Even if he doesn’t ask, Elizabeth is fine with that.

Not too often she pictures herself as a wife with children.

Elizabeth was able to have about half an hour to herself before she was called to dinner, and she was fine with that.

Elizabeth told herself she should start thinking about going to Colorado sometime and see her folks.

That night, she had lobster, veggies and fruit, red wine, and last, but not least, chocolate frosting cake. She loved the chocolate frosting cake. It’s one of her favorite desserts.

She even went to bed with a full stomach around nine – thirty. She didn’t fall asleep right away, so she ended up watching TV until she was ready to turn the light out. She likes TV, but tonight she was watching the CNN and the Animal Planet channels.

She got out of bed to turn the light out. After that, she fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Girls?”

Elizabeth was out at lunch with Carolyn and Sarah. They looked at Elizabeth like she wanted to tell them something, and they were indeed right.

“What?” asked Sarah.

“I told my friends about you let alone a few of the staff at the house. The staff wants to meet you both before Nicole’s birthday party comes around the corner.”

“Why do they want to do that?” Carolyn asked.

“They want to be sure you girls are born with money, but I said no.”

“How did they react about us not being in that community?” Sarah asked.

Elizabeth told them.

“Why do they want to do that?” Carolyn repeated.

“I just told you girls. I don’t want to repeat it again.”

“Sorry, Elizabeth,” Sarah said.

“That’s okay. One of these days you girls can ride in my limo with me to meet my staff.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Carolyn said as Sarah agreed.

“Now we need to come up with a date so they could meet you and decide if they accept you girls or not.”

“Why do you say that? I’m confused,” Sarah said.

“I know. That’s just how they think.”

“Oh,” Carolyn said.

“Does John get treated that way too or is it just you?”

“John gets treated like that with his staff at Las Vegas. I don’t think everyone who is born with money gets treated like this.”

“How many neighbors do you have out there?” Carolyn asked.

Elizabeth told them.

“Oh.”

The girls decided to change the subject about Elizabeth’s friends, and that was fine with her.

“Elizabeth?”

“What’s that, Sarah? How would you like to come to my house tonight for dinner? The three of us can hang out for a while.”

“I’ll think about it. I do like the idea, though.”

Carolyn agreed with Elizabeth that she liked the idea.

“I’ll get back to you on that, Sarah. I’m not sure what dinner will be at my house if I don’t show up for dinner,” Elizabeth told Sarah truthfully.

“If not tonight, we can always do it another time,” Sarah said.

“Sounds good with me. Do either of you girls have a boyfriend like I do?” Elizabeth asked.

“No,” both girls said in unison.

“My boyfriend is a really nice guy. I think you girls might like him. He’s looking forward to meeting you like my other friends.”

“I hope so. I’ve met some people who aren’t friendly, but not lately,” Sarah said.

“It’s like that with everybody, right?”

Again the girls nodded.

“Sarah, I’m going to call you tonight and let you know what the plans are for me to join you girls at your house.”

“Okay, Elizabeth. It’s up to you.”

“I know. I like meeting new people just like anyone else. So do my other friends. This is why they said something when I mentioned you for the first time.”

“Do you need a ride, Lizzy? You don’t need your driver, do you?”

“I don’t need my driver on everywhere I go. I’d love to ride with you, Carolyn.”

“Thanks. I’d like some company while I’m riding home tonight.”

“Me too,” Sarah agreed.

“You never showed us any pictures of your friends you’re just telling us about.”

“I know, girls. I see there really isn’t any reason to do that yet. You can just have a meeting without pictures.”

“We like imagining who your friends are, but we don’t get very far, right, Carolyn?”

“Right.”

It’s not very often Carolyn and Sarah call her Lizzy, but it’s mostly John and her parents who do that. She doesn’t mind it if her friends call her that.

When Elizabeth got home after hanging out with Sarah and Carolyn, she wasn’t so sure what dinner would look like tonight, but she was not good at guessing games, and didn’t want to start that either.

She was served at six – thirty like she always has. Elizabeth called Sarah around six to let her know what the plan was.

“Sorry about not coming out to my house tonight.”

“It’s not your fault, Sarah. Maybe another time we can do that.”

“Carolyn and I have a question about your friend’s birthday.”

“What’s the question?”

Elizabeth was always interested in what her friends’ questions were turning out to be, so she listened.

“Since we’ve never met your friend, do we need to give her a birthday card?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, but it was thoughtful of you both. I won’t say anything to Nicole about it since she doesn’t know you girls.”

“True. What are you having for dinner tonight?”

Elizabeth told her.

“Yum. I love that stuff. Wish I was there to enjoy it.”

“Sorry you’re not invited tonight. I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings.”

“No, Elizabeth, you didn’t. If I was invited, I would’ve had the chance to meet your staff members you mentioned.”

“Correct. They can be nice sometimes.”

“Thanks for the warning. I’ll see you tomorrow or the day after?”

“Sure. I’ll see you both then.”

“Have a good – night.”

“You too, Sarah.”


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth had an idea. She had only Nicole today, so that was nice for a change.

“Nicole?”

“What?”

“Remember when I told you guys about meeting my friends?”

“Yes. What about them?”

“Do you think I should tell my friends to wear something fancy to the party?”

“If you want to tell them, but they don’t need to. I’d love to see how they dress,” Nicole answered.

“Just like normal people,” Elizabeth replied.

“Are your friends married?” Nicole asked.

“No, they’re not. Not in a relationship with any guy at the moment,” Lizzy said.

“Do you have any pictures with you? Maybe I can get a better idea of what they look like when we meet them.”

“Sure, you can. I’m sure the others don’t care if you see the pictures without you.”

“Probably not,” Nicole agreed once Elizabeth pulled up a few pictures.

She pulled up one that was recently taken this summer. Elizabeth liked that one as a favorite of the year.

“This was taken in early June of this year. I was gone for a while, remember?”

“I think so. You were out of town with them, right?”

“Right. We were in California for Disneyland, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. I do remember now,” Nicole said.

“We went because Carolyn won a contest to go.”

“Do you remember the contest?”

“No. It’s November now, so that was a few months ago,” Lizzy answered.

“I bet you were happy to have a fun vacation for a while without having anyone driving you crazy on who can and can’t be your friends.”

“It was nice, of course. We did get to meet a few people.”

“Did you make friends with them?”

“No. Didn’t plan on it.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll call Sarah and Carolyn now and maybe you can have a telephone conversation with them. What do you think of the idea?”

“I like it. Wouldn’t the others be jealous I got to do this without them?”

“I don’t think so. Wouldn’t matter to them anyway,” Elizabeth answered.

“I’m sure they can wait until the party,” Nicole said.

“I do too,” Elizabeth agreed as she dialed Carolyn’s number.

It turned out Carolyn wasn’t able to come on. The only thing Liz could do was leave a message, so that’s exactly what she did.

She then tried Sarah. Elizabeth had better luck with her than Carolyn.

“Hi, Elizabeth.”

“Hi, Sarah. How’s your day going?”

“Just fine. What about yours?”

“Good. I’m hanging out with Nicole. Do you want to talk with her?”

“Where are you girls?” Sarah asked.

Sarah answered her friend’s question with a question. They don’t this very often.

“We’re at Subway.”

“I like that place,” Sarah said.

Sarah came up with an idea and wanted to share it with Elizabeth.

“I have an idea,” Sarah said.

Nicole was still standing next to Elizabeth and heard the entire conversation without interrupting.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Instead of hearing your friend’s voice on the phone, why don’t I join you?”

“I like the idea. Just let me ask her first.”

Nicole whispered, “That’s fine. I’d love that.”

“She says that’s a good idea. Where are you now?”

“I am at the gas station. I’ll stop by in a few minutes,” Sarah told her.

“All right. See you then.”

“Before I get off, I have a question,” she said to Elizabeth.

“What?”

“Is Carolyn showing up?”

“I don’t think so. I called her, but left a message.”

“Just wondering. See you soon.”

Then Elizabeth put the phone away.

“What do you think, Nicole?”

“That’s fine, but I’m disappointed that I couldn’t meet both of them at the same time,” Nicole answered.

“Me too. I wonder what Carolyn is doing that I had to leave a message?” Elizabeth asked.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders.”

“Who knows. You know your friends. I don’t. I’m looking forward to meeting Carolyn when the time gets closer.”

“You’ll get the chance. She’s very nice like Sarah.”

Both girls decided to wait outside for Sarah when she showed up. They didn’t want to wait inside.

It was cold on this November day, so it was a good idea they both bought their jackets with them. At least they were warm jackets too.

They didn’t have to wait very much longer until Sarah pulled in. Nicole studied Sarah and did see for herself that she was the same person from the pictures Elizabeth had shown her.

“You must be Nicole,” Sarah said when she got closer.

Sarah and Elizabeth hugged each other.

“You must be Sarah.”

“Exactly. Let’s go inside. I’m freezing,” Sarah said.

“So am I,” both Elizabeth and Nicole agreed.

This time a gentleman who was heading out opened the door for them.

“Thank you,” Nicole said to him.

“You’re welcome, ladies. Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Sarah told him.

“That was a gentleman. My boyfriend is the same way about being one,” Elizabeth told Sarah.

“What’s his name again? I don’t remember you telling us what his name was.”

“Michael. We call him Mike sometimes. Prefers Michael,” she said to Sarah.

“Michael’s a nice name. If I ever get married in the future, I will tell that husband of mine I want to name him Michael.”

“It’s a nice name,” Elizabeth and Nicole agreed.

“I don’t know anybody with that name. Have you guys had anything to eat yet?”

“No,” Nicole answered.

Elizabeth let Nicole answer that one.

The three of them got in line. Sarah offered to pay for them all.

“Thank you, Sarah,” Elizabeth said to her friend.

“No problem. You can do it the next time we are with Carolyn.”

“Good idea,” Elizabeth said as Nicole ordered first.

When Nicole finished giving her order, Sarah was next and then herself. She doesn’t mind being the last one to order.

So the girls ate while they talked. It looked to Elizabeth that Nicole accepted Sarah right away. That was a good sign, Elizabeth told herself. She was going to tell John about this. At least he’ll be happy to hear that.

Nicole and Sarah did most of the talking so that way they would get the chance to know each other a bit.

Elizabeth looked out the window while her friends talked.

“I hear you’re coming to my birthday party,” Nicole told Sarah.

“I am. At least Liz is nice enough to invite us.”

So for the rest of the time they talked about different things. Elizabeth was busy looking out the window, so she wasn’t paying any attention to what they were talking about in the conversation.

Sarah stopped the conversation for a while and noticed how quiet their friend was.

“You’re quiet, Elizabeth. Why?” Sarah asked.

“Because I’m letting you girls get the chance to know each other. I don’t need to be in the conversation. At least you seem to get along for a first meeting.”

When the three of them finished eating, Elizabeth got up from the table and offered to throw the leftovers from the trays.

“Thanks, Liz. We appreciate that,” Nicole said.

“Me too,” Sarah agreed.

“I thought it was my turn to do it.”

“It doesn’t matter who throws it away, Lizzy.”

Nicole was right, but she felt like doing it anyway.

After their conversation, Elizabeth and her friends agreed it was time to leave and do something else. She didn’t have anything going on for the rest of the day, so she and Nicole got a ride together.

Now just two of her friends met, it’s time for the rest of them to get together. Elizabeth wanted to wait for a while longer and see how that will turn out.


End file.
